The present invention relates to a miniature electronic apparatus having a keyboard, and to a soft ornament adapted thereto.
In miniature electronic apparatuses, such as miniature electronic calculators, the number of components used can be reduced, thus lowering the manufacturing costs, by using a casing member as mounting means for various components therein, or by forming part of an electronic circuit directly on the casing member.
A casing member of one such prior art miniature electronic calculator is stated in U.S. Pat. No. 4,231,098. In this case, wires for an electronic circuit are arranged directly on the casing member, to reduce the number of wiring boards. Since the wiring for the electronic circuit of the miniature electronic calculator is highly complicated, only part of it can be formed on the casing member.
In a miniature electronic calculator stated in Japanese Utility Model Disclosure No. 53-2927, a main casing contains principal components of the calculator, and a protector casing serves to protect, against external force, exposed elements, such as key buttons on the main casing, and display means for indicating the progress and results of calculation. These two casings are formed integrally, thus eliminating mounting members used to join the casings together, and improving the manufacturing and assembling efficiency. Also in this conventional calculator, however, the number of components of the main casing itself cannot be reduced at all.